Sueños rotos
by Serena Princesita Hale
Summary: Porque aunque yo no era una princesa de cuento de hadas si habia encontrado a un maravilloso ser que me hacia sentir como una. Porque aunque la vida da golpes tambien da maravillosas sorpresas.


**SUEÑOS ROTOS**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la mayoría de la trama no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solamente cree la historia.

* * *

><p>La oscuridad que me rodeaba se iba haciendo cada vez más fuerte. No pude evitar que una lágrima traicionera rodara por mi mejilla.<p>

Abrace mi vientre. Sentía la culpa recorrer todo mi cuerpo pero aún así, estaba decidida a hacerlo. Después de todo ya no tenía nada por que luchar. Ni siquiera sabía si valía la pena luchar por mi bebe. No tenía razón alguna para traerlo a este mundo lleno de dolor y etiquetas.

Soy Isabella Swan y está es mi breve historia…

Había llegado a Forks un día cualquiera. Venia de Phoenix, Arizona, en donde mi madre René ahora Dwyer se acababa de casar en septiembre pasado, con Phil, un buen tipo que era jugador profesional –aunque no muy popular- de baseball.

Mi madre, a su lado se había vuelto más joven, más llena de vida, más de todo y sentía que yo interrumpía sus planes para seguirlo a él, por eso había decidido mudarme a Forks, Washington padre, el jefe Swan de la policía de este pequeño pueblo. Por supuesto a Charlie le alegró mucho esta situación más no a mí.

Había dejado de venir a este lugar desde que tenía 14 años fue siempre lo había considerado una especie de planeta alienígena por lo verde lugar y sin embargo, en un intento de darle la libertad que le había cortado a mí madre aquí estaba de vuelta.

No me sorprendió el cielo encapotado ni la fría brisa con la llovizna que caía a mí alrededor. Después de todo no en un mal presagio pues éste era el lugar más frío de todo Estados Unidos y probablemente del planeta. Los nubarrones grises y la lluvia era cosa de todos los días.

Mi padre en un intento de alegrarme había decorado mi antigua habitación con un par de tonos más alegres púrpura según había dicho y elegidos por la vendedora.

Nuestro viaje, fue algo incómodo sin embargo, estando a su lado estaba acostumbrado al silencio por lo que no hice amago alguno de hacer una plática, mucho menos de iniciar una conversación.

Conocía bien la vieja casa de los Swan. Mi habitación era la misma y, tal y como había dicho Charlie lo único que no había cambiado eran las cortinas seguían siendo las mismas que recordaba de ser niña.

Mi padre ya me había escrito en la escuela que se engrosaría a 337 alumnos conmigo era un lugar demasiado pequeño y prácticamente todos los chicos de por aquí se habían criado y enseñado a andar juntos incluso sus abuelos.

No era un mal lugar después de todo estaba segura que pasaría desapercibida sin embargo no fue así. Me había convertido en alguna especie de novedad para este pueblo cosa que no me desagradaría si por lo menos fuese buena en deportes o quizá estuviese el bronceado que se esperaba de una chica define pero no yo era más bien blanca casi albina, justo el tono de piel de mi madre, de ojos cafés obscuros y cabello rizado realmente nada especial.

Sin embargo, para este pueblo yo era lo más impactante que había venido desde hace cerca de tres años, que era cuando ellos habían llegado, provenientes de Alaska.

Aquí había iniciado mi desgracia. Aquí lo había conocido a él.

El primer día de clases justamente cuando lo vi entrar a la cafetería acompañado de sus hermanos eran cinco chicos todos de facciones similares y porte sin igual. Vestían ropa cara y pasaban altivos frente a todos.

Jessica, la chica costilla de la escuela me había asegurado que eran todos hermanos aunque adoptados, por supuesto. Eran hijos del doctor del pueblo Carlisle Cullen y su esposa Esme Cullen, quien, según me había dicho Jess, con una extraña combinación de rasgos parecidos a los de Blanca Nieves.

Sin embargo eso no llama tanto mi atención más bien lo hizo él. Desde un principio.

En un chico de cabello broncíneo y preciosos ojos verdes su nombre era Edward, y según Jessica no salía con nadie de la escuela probablemente por considerarlas -y a este paso me incluía- inferiores a él.

Sin embargo la mente necia y no entiende de razones por lo que yo lo seguí con la mirada y no poder dejar de sumirme en la profundidad de sus ojos verdes. Parecían esmeraldas. Y nunca pensé que esas mismas esmeraldas fuesen el inicio de mi perdición.

Ya ni siquiera recuerdo cómo empezó todo. Yo sólo sé que el día que me pidió ser su novia fue la más feliz de todo este pequeño pueblo y probablemente de todo el planeta, pues ser un perfecto adonis que pudiera tener a cualquier chica me había elegido a mí a la simple Bella Swan.

Aún recuerdo la mirada de desprecio que me dedicó su hermana Rosalie y es que, no era para menos, siendo yo tan simple era muy probable que sólo fuese un juego para ir o que, en su defecto Rosalie tuvieren mente y quien más alguna de sus amigas modelos para que fuese novia de su hermano y yo había llegado a arruinarlo todo.

Alice su otra hermana había asegurado que seríamos las mejores amigas en cuanto me vio y estaba muy feliz por su hermano, pues decía que era muy solitario que era justo que ahora tuviese una pareja.

Jasper el gemelo de Rosalie era un caso aparte. Era bastante solitario y reservado. Era probable que no hablara con nadie además de Alice y sus hermanos. Sin embargo el tenía la peculiaridad de hacerte sentir sus estados de ánimo era algo raro pero con él podía ser llegar a pensar el ambiente hasta lo inverosímil o relajarte como cuando escuchabas y claro de luna de Debussy.

Emmett su otro hermano era como un gran oso y generalmente siempre me asfixiaba con sus abrazos y me hacía bromas pesadas tanto a él como a mi pues ni sonrojos y mi torpeza era la fuente principal de su inspiración para bromear. Aunque eso no me molestaba, incluso su lado había prendido reírme de mi misma.

Durante dos años todo fue como miel sobre hojuelas. Visitaba su casa y me divertía su lado. Había llegado a considerará Esme incluso como una madre para mí. Pues pese que tenía René, mi madre biológica, la mayor parte de las veces era como si tuviese una hermana o una mejor amiga llegaba a algunas otras incluso al extremo de parecer yo la adulta en aquella relación. Y con Esme me sentía segura, protegida.

Y con mis constantes visitas Carlisle en urgencias, las cuales habían empezado por la vez que el me salvo la vida después de un terrible accidente en la escuela, me habían hecho sentir parte de un cuento de hadas, de una familia.

Justo cuando pensé que no podía ser más feliz, antes de ir a la universidad Edward me había perdido matrimonio argumentando que planeaba hacer las cosas bien y que era lo mejor dado que compartiríamos la misma casa en Darmounth. Por supuesto, yo me había negado sin embargo, (el matrimonio era algo así como el suicidio de una relación desde mi punto de vista, y ahora que lo pensaba no estaba nada alejada de mi realidad). Y no pude evitar volver a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas, pero eso ni siquiera fue un impedimento para que el rio de mis pensamientos dejara de fluir. Recordé con una opresión en el pecho como había sido lo suficientemente persuasivo como para que yo aceptara tal locura. Ahora veía tan claro mi error. Aún más, estaba segura de que mi ingreso a esa universidad de la Yve League había sido comprado en parte, por mi nueva familia.

En un principio, Charlie se había enojado por aquella inverosímil idea, pero después de todo era un padre y los argumentos de Edward habían bastado para hacerlo desistir de su oposición a nuestra unión. Después de todo, ¿A qué padre le agrada que su hija viva con su novio? Era preferible, en caso de un embarazo que estuviera casada.

Así que, con la bendición de mi padre me había casado justo a los 18 años con el hombre con el cual era sumamente feliz, sin importar menos críticas todo el pueblo o los rumores de si yo estaba embarazada o si me casaba con él por su enorme fortuna, porque parte de ser una Cullen incluía una gran cuenta bancaria. Sin embargo a mi nada de eso me importaba era feliz y nadie podía evitarlo.

En un último intento por evitar que yo me casara mi padre había dicho que me había comprometido con el hijo de Billy Black, Jacob. El cual era su mejor amigo. Sin embargo yo lo había conocido en una excursión que los chicos de la escuela habían organizado y no me había sentido atraído a él ni mucho menos. Para mí sólo existía Edward y nadie más.

Mi vida fue un auténtico cuento de hadas. Mi anillo de compromiso había sido el de la abuela de Edward heredado de su madre biológica, antes de morir. En mi mano lucía un precioso anillo de una fina red de diamantes que había pertenecido a Elizabeth Masen (su madre biológica) y mi vestido había sido el diseño de una de las hermanas de Edward. Alice.

Incluso había hecho las paces con Rosalie quien había ayudado Alice a arreglarme para ese precioso día e incluso había sido ella quien había tocado la marcha nupcial.

Así que quede que una fuerza llena de sueños e ilusiones rumbo a esa universidad.

En cuanto llegamos a Darmounth me di cuenta de que yo no pertenecían a ese lugar y que era muy probable que Rosalie tuviera razón no era lo suficientemente buena para Edward, sin embargo él se dirigía a mi lado y yo no entendía por qué.

Ese año también había conocido a Tanya Denali, la hija de Carmen y Eleazar, dos viejos amigos de la familia. Por supuesto ella estaba enamorada de mi marido, cosa que no se molestó en ocultar pese a que en un principio, el había rechazado.

Sin embargo ellos siempre hacia comentarios de no importa que estés casado, eso se arregla con un simple divorcio y cosas similares. Siempre me menospreciaba y aunque el siempre me defendía había algo que me decía que no era del todo cierto que allí había algo más.

Nunca quise hacerle caso mi sexto sentido. Me negaba a creer que él me pudiese engañar. Él me amaba y lo había demostrado con creces, día tras día. Yo no tenía motivos para dudar de su amor.

Pero dicen que todo cuanto tiene un principio y un final y en caso que había vivido casi tres años engañada creyéndome la princesa de un cuento de hadas que no me pertenecía.

Hasta aquella noche. La noche en que lo había descubierto todo. Y dolía tanto aceptar la verdad.

Había llegado dos noches antes de mi visita de Florida, en casa de mi madre y sin previo aviso para nadie, pues tenía una noticia que no podía esperar a dar y era algo tan importante que no podía decirse por teléfono.

A últimas fechas se me venía sintiendo mal con náuseas matutinas y extremadamente cansada en un principio yo sólo había atribuido a los exámenes finales, o al estrés por entregar algún tipo de trabajo para terminar el semestre, pues Darmounth era una universidad realmente exigente, por lo que mi flamante marido había sugerido que quizás debería visitar la playa y a mi madre, a la cual, después de todo hace casi un año que no la veía, eso había sido justo después de nuestra boda y habíamos acordado que el calor de Florida me vendría bien. Yo había aceptado gustosa e incluso le había pedido que viniera conmigo a la playa pero él se había negado había dicho que él y sus hermanos iban a preparar todo pues querían darle una sorpresa al Carlisle y a Esme, quienes volvían después del año sabático que se había tomado el primero para vacacionar junto a su esposa en una isla situada en América del Sur que llevaba el mismo nombre que ella. Y argumento además que era probable que a mi madre le gustara tener tiempo para pasar a solas con su única hija. Cosa que era completamente cierta, más no así sus motivos para quedarse.

La pobre, e ilusa de mí, me había creído todo aquel cuento sin embargo nada más lejos en la realidad. Llegue durante el transcurso de la noche a casa y aunque en un principio me pareció extraño ese silencio o que no hubiera alguno de los coches en la cochera, solamente el de mi marido, no le di importancia. Por el contrario lo justifique suponiendo que quizás Emmett y Rosalie habían salido a festejar el fin de cursos y que tal vez Alice Jasper se les habían unido. Me sentí feliz. Aún conservaba la pequeña ilusión del en la noticia solamente mi flamante marido lo amaba tanto que irónico suena todo aquello. Jamás me hubiese preparado para algo como aquello. Y aún, si alguien me lo hubiera contado yo hubiera dudado. No lo habría creído. Era simplemente imposible de creer si no lo hubiera visto con mis propios ojos.

Llegue a nuestro hogar tan llena de ilusiones, tan llena de sentimientos, en una palabra feliz y de repente fue como si un nubarrón, un huracán hubiera pasado por mi mundo dejando un recuento de daños en el que lo material y lo sentimental todo, absolutamente todo lo perdí. Un vendaval que lo destrozó todo. Absolutamente todo.

Había subido con cuidado y con sigilo (algo muy poco común en mí) pero lo había logrado. Había llegado hasta nuestra habitación donde se suponía el debería estar dormido. Absurda, absurda e ilusa de mí.

El si se encontraba en el cuarto y en nuestra cama con ella. Con Tanya Denali. La imagen que proyectaban rompió mi corazón en mil pedazos, llevándose de paso mis sueños y mis ilusiones.

No recuerdo ni siquiera cómo le hice para salir de aquel lugar. Solamente sentía mis lágrimas correr y un terrible dolor todo mi cuerpo. No fui capaz de decir una palabra todo el dolor, todo el engaño, era todo tan difícil de simplemente digerir.

¡No era posible que el me engañara! ¡Simplemente no podía ser! Estaba por llegar al final de las escaleras cuando escuche que algo se derrumbaba sentir un ligero dolor en mi espinilla pero no me importó. Lo único que quería era salir de aquel lugar borrar la imagen del había clavado en mi mente a fuego sobre mi alma.

Las lágrimas se volvían cada vez más abundantes.

Ya ni siquiera supe como llegue hasta el Ferrari. Conduje como una verdadera loca. Lo único que deseaba era morir. Morir para olvidar este dolor morir para olvidar el sufrimiento morir olvidar y quién te ama puede dañar y causar un daño irreparable.

Parecía que el cielo entendía mis tristezas. Pues una fuerte tormenta comenzó a caer sobre la carretera. En otras circunstancias habría tenido precaución y hubiese conducido con muchísimo cuidado. Pero lo único que podía pensar en Edward y Tanya besándose y casi haciendo el amor sobre nuestra cama. Esa imagen se incrustaba cada vez más fuerte en mi mente y en mi corazón.

Conduje sin rumbo, o por lo menos eso parecía, pues a lo lejos logre visualizar un letrero con las indicaciones hacía Forks, era casi como si el cielo me indicara hacia donde debía ir.

Un nuevo pensamiento se adueño de mi mente. Una nítida imagen del acantilado de la Push, muy cerca del First Beach, en lugar en el que los nativos practicaban clavados desafiando a la muerte se apodero de mi subconsciente.

Ni siquiera lo pensé sólo me dirigí a ese lugar. Mientras conducía, internamente le pedía perdón a mí bebe porque no tenía la culpa de la locura que estaba a punto de cometer. Sabía que me condenaría el infierno pero no me importaba. El dolor era tan fuerte que me impedía pensar con claridad.

A lo lejos logre visualizar una luz era probable que los chicos de "la Push" tuvieran una reunión alrededor de una fogata. De repente pensé lo fácil que hubiese sido mi vida sin hubiese podido enamorar de Jacob. Todo hubiese sido más fácil, más natural. El era un chico simple como yo y no un supermodelo.

Aún así, no añoraba esa vida fácil. Ni siquiera lo extrañaba. No puedes extrañar lo que nunca has tenido. Lo único que me dolía después de todo, es que nunca llegaría a ver la cara de mi bebe. No sabría si era un niño con sus hermosas gemas verdes o una niña con su cabello broncíneo y rebelde.

No tendría la alegría de escuchar de los labios de ese pequeño ser que me llamara "mamá".

Con su engaño me había robado todo. Pero no podría culparlo solamente a él. También era mi culpa por haber creído que él podría amar a alguien tan simple como yo.

Deje el coche un poco alejado de la orilla, más bien cerca de la carretera.

Y estando a los pies del acantilado yo no pude evitar derramar unas últimas lagrimas y volver a pedirle perdón a ese pequeño ser que ya crecía dentro de mí. Me permití fantasear por última vez con una preciosa niña de cabello broncíneo y de profundos ojos verdes. Renesmee. Y con un pequeño de sonrisa traviesa y ojos brillantes, mi pequeño Edward.

La tristeza era cada vez más honda y a cada segundo dudaba más. A cada instante me cuestionaba ¿Quién era yo para decidir sobre la vida de este pequeño ser? Pensé en Esme y su dolor por haber perdido a su hijo apenas unos días después de nacido…. Y sobre todo en su dolor por no haber podido concebir un hijo biológico de Carlisle.

En un último ataque de cordura, y quizás hasta miedo y desesperación me aleje del acantilado. Encendí el coche y me puso en marcha nuevamente. Pasaba de la medianoche eran casi podría asegurar, por la terrible oscuridad que rodeaba el cielo que eran cerca de las tres de la madrugada, sin embargo sabía que la que la casa Cullen estaría sola por lo que me dirigí hasta ella. Necesitaba aclarar mis pensamientos, pero quería dirigirme a un lugar seguro. Después de todo, ya era muy tarde para seguir conduciendo sin rumbo, por lo que tomaría prestado ese lugar para pensar. Necesitaba estar sola y no escuchar reproche alguno y, si no conducía cerca de Forks, por la avenida principal era probable que nadie me buscara. Después de todo, nadie creería que yo pudiera estar en ese lugar. Todos creían que estaba Florida, más específicamente en Jacksonville, con mi madre y era probable que nadie me buscara allí. Con renovadas energías en mente me dirigí hasta mi nuevo destino..

Dicen que una buena noche de sueño arregla casi cualquier cosa y que eso era justo lo que yo necesitaba. Tumbarme en una cama y no pensar.

Afortunadamente Esme siempre había insistido en que lleváramos un juego de llaves de cada casa.

No sabía si debía decirle a los Cullen sobre mi embarazo o alejarme hasta donde dicha familia no me encontrara. Era muy probable que todos supieran de la aventura de Edward y Tanya y que nadie hubiese tenido el valor de contarme. Eso me lastimo otro tanto. Después de todo, Alice era mi mejor amiga y yo hubiese preferido simplemente la verdad.

Las luces de la casa Cullen estaban encendidas, pero por ir tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta de ello sino hasta que ya era muy tarde. Eso me sorprendió. Quise darme la vuelta sin embargo parecía que Alice era capaz de ver casi cualquier cosa. Ella estaba sobre el porche, sentada en el columpio. Era muy tarde para darse la vuelta. Ella reconocería el coche a cualquier distancia. No en vano había sido ella quien lo había escogido. Decidí afrontar con valor lo impostergable. No les contaría sobre mi embarazo, solamente forzaría una sonrisa, eso era lo mejor. Después de todo, ellos no tenían por qué saber qué que estaba embarazada y que pronto me alejaría de ellos.

Un sentimiento de culpa más recorrió nuevamente. Quizás Edward no se mereciera conocer a su hijo pero... ¿Qué había del resto de la familia? Existía la ligera posibilidad, casi nula, remota de que ellos no conocieran el engaño de Edward. Y si esa posibilidad tan efímera fuera real yo condenaría a mi hijo a no conocer, a no vivir bajo el cobijo de su familia. Mis peores pensamientos se apoderaron de mí. Mi mente estaba hecha un lío y no sabía qué hacer.

Decidí que lo mejor era tantear el terreno, se escuchaba algo absurdo sin embargo era la única posibilidad que tenía para saber si es que acaso ellos no sabían de la tradición de Edward.

Más que con parsimonia, temiendo enfrentarme mi destino. Alice se acercó hasta mí. -¿Que te sucede, Bella? ¿Por qué no nos has avisado que llegabas? ¿Y Edward?-Cuestionó nuevamente.

Ésos simples preguntas me bastaron para saber que ellos creían que él estaba conmigo y que también a él los había engañado.

Tranquila Alice, -le dije. Tu hermano no viene conmigo ¿Acaso tendría que estar a mi lado? –Cuestione.

Alice me observo como si fuese el perro del infierno, el cancerbero de tres cabezas.

-Por supuesto que debía estar contigo, Bella. –Dijo ella como si eso hubiese sido lo más obvio delo mundo. No pude evitar quebrarme y llorar. Fue en ese momento que Alice se dio cuenta de toda la verdad.

¿El no ha viajado contigo, verdad?-Me preguntó apenas un susurro. Yo simplemente me limité a negar con la cabeza. Por breves momentos me le quedé de no haber cometido aquella locura después de todo acababa de comprobar que ellos no sabían absolutamente nada.

La ligera lluvia se había convertido ahora en un fuerte ventarrón. Alice y Jasper me hicieron entrar en la casa, después de todo simplemente me dije llevar. El dolor que había hecho mella en mí y no había nada que pudiera evitarlo. Me sentía tan quebrada, tan destrozada. Dejé que las lágrimas se mezclan con la fuerte y su solamente fue consciente de lugar en el que estaba cuando Alice me sentó sobre la bañera y encendí el chorro de agua caliente.

-¿Por qué, Alice? -Le pregunte ¿Por qué hizo eso? ¿Por qué me engaño?

No me di cuenta en qué momento entro Rosalie sólo sé que mis lágrimas eran imparables. No era consciente ni siquiera de las cosas a mí alrededor.

Cuando logre tranquilizarme Alice y Rosalie ayudaron a salir de la bañera. Ya en mi habitación me ayudaron a vestir. En ese momento ya sería me subieron con una bandeja con chocolate caliente. Mis huesos estaban tan entumecidos que no fue consciente de ello hasta que el calor del chocolate recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

Ya no tenía lágrimas. Ya no lloraba. Sólo veía a los Cullen intercambiar miradas. Sabía lo que significaba cada una de ellas.

De lo último que fui consciente fue de las palabras de Jasper acerca de que el chocolate tenía una sustancia para dormir. Fue entonces que comprendí lo patética que quizás me veía.

Pudieron ser cuatro, seis, ocho, diez, doce horas, quizás días. Yo no lo sabía. De lo único que era consciente era del engaño de Edward.

Cuando desperté tanto Carlisle como Esme ya estaban allí. Me dolió por felicidad y su alegría. Por supuesto me alegraba por ellos y en verdad sentí incluso un poco de envidia por ver la felicidad en alguien más. Minutos después Emmett, mi gran hermano uso entró con un desayuno en honor para mí. Lo tomen la cama como si estuviese enferma, muy probablemente ese era el aspecto que daba. Tome fuerzas y decidí ya no demorar.

En cuanto termine el desayuno bajo la más estricta supervisión de las miradas de mi familia les sonreí y ayudado por Alice y Rose tome un baño. Nada más de bajar a la sala me di cuenta de que estaban ya todos en el comedor excepto el.

Yo bien sabía de qué iba todo aquello. Decidí no postergar más el asunto y les conté lo que vi.

Lo que no esperaba fueron sus reacciones.

La decepción en los rostros de Carlisle y Esme. La furia los ojos y Rosalie y Emmett. La tristeza marcada en el rostro de Alice y algo parecido a la desesperación en el rostro de Jasper. Comenzaron a sonar voces que me parecieron un zumbido lejano. Después reconocí la voz de Rosalie insultando cual marinero a su hermano Edward y diciendo que por eso es que no quería que él se acercara a mí. No quería que él me hiciera daño. No quería que él me lastimara.

Absorta en sus palabras no sabía qué decir. Fue entonces que Carlisle llamó a la cordura a todos y me contó lo que había habido entre Edward y Tanya

Fue muy doloroso para mí escuchar que ella lo había dejado cuando Rosalie y Alice descubrieron que sólo iba tras su fortuna. Tras la fortuna de los Cullen.

Fue entonces cuando ella se habían mudado a Forks, en un intento de que la olvidada. Sonaba tan inverosímil porque ¿quién en su sano juicio dejaría a alguien como él?

La respuesta es sencilla. Tanya quien a decir de la familia se había liado con el hijo de un magnate italiano. Félix Vulturi. Después de Rose y Alice planearan Tanya se enterara que habían perdido toda su fortuna. Eso sonaba bastante ambicioso para una chica de 16, sin embargo esa era la realidad que había vivido y Edward hasta hace tres años atrás.

Sin embargo, los planes de Tanya no salieron como ella lo sumo planeado y el hijo de aquel magnate la había tomado como un simple juego, como algo desechable para conocer y jugar con ella hasta que se fastidiará de ese juego.

Entonces habló Rosalie, fue entonces cuando entendí sus motivos para no querer que estuviera cerca de Edward y porque desconfiaba de todo el mundo. No era realmente fácil asimilar para ella de una nueva chica viniera a herir a su hermano. Se disculpó incluso por haberme considerado en un principio una simple caza fortunas.

Todos en la familia fueron contando algo cada vez más desagradable de Tanya. Yo realmente no podía creer todo aquello que decían. Hasta que llegamos al desafortunado encuentro en Darmounth, donde prácticamente todo el año se había arrojado los brazos de Edward y éste la había rechazado. Entonces ¿Por eso los había encontrado así? Había algo que no encajaba realmente del todo.

Según Alice, Edward había quedado en nuestra casa en Darmounth por qué planeada una sorpresa para mí, para mi llegada.

Yo ya no quería seguir echando. Me había gastado la historia tras Tanya para comprender que quizás ni Edward, nunca había sido realmente mío y que aún la amaba a ella.

Sin embargo, los Cullen sacaron pronto esa idea de mi cabeza. Según Esme su pequeño niño había logrado salir de la depresión gracias a mí. Me describía como su sol personal. Carlisle apuntó que también gracias a mi Edward había vuelto a tocar su piano y a componer nuevamente. Emmett dijo que había recuperado el buen humor que hace mucho tiempo no tenía. Incluso yo lo recordaba aquella tarde cuando nevaba y jugaba a lanzarse bolas de nieve con ellos, mientras sonreía.

El sonido del teléfono interrumpió nuestra reunión. Era Edward. Le haya marcado a Alice y está lo había puesto en alta voz para que todos escucharemos, sin que él lo supiera por supuesto.

Les comenzó a narrar lo que pasó la noche anterior o por lo menos hasta donde el recordaba. Al parecer la noche anterior Tanya había llegado desconsolada hasta nuestra casa, amenazando con matarse pues Demetri Vulturi (su nuevo novio) cortado con ella y según él para evitar que Tanya cometiera una locura le había propuesto quebrarse en la habitación de invitados, lo que ella había agradecido.

Después le contó que le había preparado una cena ligera, pues a decir de ella no había probado bocado en todo el día, sin embargo y realmente no supo en qué momento lo hizo se comenzó a sentir mal. Pero no creía que fuese la cena, pues el mismo la había preparado y solo la había perdido de vista cuando fue al servicio a lavar sus manos.

Por lo que, al no recordar nada y el despertar de su mañana en la cama con Tanya (algo que rompió mi corazón al escucharle decirlo) le preguntó a ella que había sucedido en la noche según lo dicho por Tanya le había confesado que la amaba. Sin embargo, en su voz se escuchaba un deje de desesperación, y él era especialista en mentirme aunque algo en su voz, me decía que sus palabras no eran mentiras y que él me amaba solo a mí.

No pude evitar un sollozo fue entonces cuando él se dio cuenta de que yo estaba aquí. He hizo lo que jamás creí posible. Me estaba pidiendo perdón a pesar de no recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Me juraba que me amaba y aunque una parte de mi deseaba creerlo, no podía olvidar la imagen en mi cabeza, a ella besándolo y a él correspondiéndole.

Pero Carlisle me saco de mi ensoñación, centrándose nuevamente en lo importante, después de todo, si Edward ya me había escuchado, no tenía caso intentar seguir ocultando que todos habíamos escuchado. Por lo que le pidió describir los síntomas.

Edward, quien asegura tener un terrible dolor de cabeza también aseguró no recordar absolutamente nada de lo sucedido la noche anterior nuevamente.

Carlisle le pidió ir inmediatamente a un laboratorio para realizar unas pruebas toxicológicas. Era necesario para poder descartar si acaso lo había drogado. Lo cual dados los síntomas era lo más probable y lo siguiente seria esperar que fuese una droga conocida y de fácil aplicación.

La esperanza volvió a mi ser. Después de todo, si Edward técnicamente me había engañado lo había hecho sin estar consciente.

Pasaron un par de semanas. Carlisle dijo, poco después de haber obtenido el resultado positivo de las pruebas toxicológicas en metanfetaminas y lsd que lo mejor era atrapar a Tanya en su mentira, por lo cual y debido a que probablemente ella me hubiera visto salir tan mal aquella noche, era necesario que nos mantuviéramos prudentemente alejados. No sabíamos que tan mal podría estar Tanya como para intentar matarse o matarlo.

Así pasaron un par de meses. Edward estuvo cerca de Tanya y le aseguro que yo solamente había sido un error en su vida. Cada palabra se clavaba en mi mente como una daga filosa. Pues Tanya grababa cada palabra de Edward para después ponerla por teléfono a mi celular.

Tenía mucho miedo por Edward, la psicosis de Tanya era muy peligrosa. En el tiempo que estuvimos investigando, Carlisle supo que Tanya se había vuelto drogodependiente a diversas sustancias y temíamos que si descubría la verdad pudiera dañar a Edward.

Les conté sobre mi embarazo. Todos estaban felices por el gran acontecimiento. Sin embargo, había hecho que me prometieran que no le dirían nada a Edward. Para evitar que Tanya sospechara Carlisle y Esme habían viajado nuevamente a Italia, pues querían estar cerca y a la vez lejos para evitar que Tanya cometiera una locura. Para nuestra sorpresa Aro Vulturi el padre de Félix y Demetri era amigo de Carlisle. El mismo le había prohibido a sus hijos acercarse a Tanya. Por su parte Félix estaba comprometido con una modelo italiana hija de una familia antigua de esa ciudad. Su nombre era Heidi Rossi. En cuanto a Demetri, el ni siquiera sabía que se había liado con la misma mujer que su hermano sino hasta la visita de Carlisle. Había sido precisamente Demetri quien había confirmado la adicción de Tanya y que había sido en parte gracias a ello que la había dejado.

Por otro lado, mi embarazo se estaba desarrollando paso a paso. En otro momento según Alice hubiésemos hecho una gran fiesta y celebraríamos por todo lo alto mi embarazo. Pero no podía ser. No si queríamos evitar que Tanya se enterara y tomara represalias sobre todo contra mi o contra el bebe.

Dos meses y medio después habíamos logrado encontrar las pruebas suficientes como para internar a Tanya en un psiquiátrico o en una clínica de desintoxicación. Carmen y Eleazar estaban realmente apenados por lo ocurrido, aunque se negaban a aceptar la realidad. Lo que costo la amistad de años entre las familias. Quien a excepción de Kate y su esposo Garrett nos creyeron y fueron en todo caso, quienes intentaron ayudar a Tanya.

El día que internaron a Tanya está amenazo con suicidarse. Sinceramente no lo creímos. Se suponía que estaría en un lugar seguro. Sin embargo, al ingresar a la clínica se dieron cuenta de los graves problemas de bulimia que también sufría.

Al final, Tanya termino suicidándose de la manera más absurda posible. Al intentar no comer había pinchado una de las sondas que tenía para alimentarse. Al final el oxigeno que entro por la sonda termino por reventar un par de venas y murió por falta de irrigación sanguínea.

En cuanto a Edward y a mi. Al final volvimos a estar juntos.

Algunas veces la vida te pone a prueba. No sabemos nunca el porque ni cuando va a suceder. Sin embargo esos pequeños obstáculos te hacen crecer como pareja.

Poco después del parto viajamos a Italia, para agradecer su ayuda a la familia Vulturi, en donde nos encontramos con la gran sorpresa. Parecía que mi pequeño ángel, mi pequeña bebe. Mi Renesmee había encontrado su sol personal en Alec Vulturi, uno de los pequeños mellizos hijo de Heidi y Félix; quien al verla también pareció no querer despegarse de ella.

Ahora, veintitrés años después estamos de vuelta en Volterra, Italia, con mi familia de cuento de hadas. Donde aprendi que aunque no fuese una princesa si era una chica con mucha suerte y con una familia a la que amaba y que me amaba. Con unos Aro y Sulpicia más maduros, acompañados por Marco y Athenodora, los padres de Heidi y por Cayo con Dídima, para celebrar el matrimonio de nuestra querida Renesme y Alec.

Algunas veces la vida nos da muchas sorpresas, nos pone muchos obstáculos en el camino pero al final siempre tiene una linda sorpresa. Que en mi caso había sido la familia cullen y mi preciosa hija.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado.<p>

**¿Reviews?**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Pies para que los quiero, si tengo alas de imaginación y puedo volar **

(FRIDA KHALO)


End file.
